1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank type liquid vacuum cleaner which scrubs dirt and debris as well as dirty air over the surface of a liquid such as water and more particularly, to an improved tank type liquid vacuum cleaner including an intake hose, a L-shaped inlet tube, a liquid tank, a ball valve, a vent opening, a suction fan, and a suction fan controlling switch for readily and effectively cleaning dirt, debris, dirty air, or the like, and for preventing the liquid from spilling when the cleaner falls over on the floor. Also the tank type liquid vacuum cleaner is usable as an air cleaner upon separating the intake hose therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of air or vacuum cleaners which operate on the principle of passing dust, debris, or dirty air over the surface of a liquid are known in the art. However, such cleaners suffer from various disadvantages. It is very difficult to effectively clean the dust, debris, and dirty air in the liquid tank since these dirty materials are not readily soluble in the liquid and, it is also a difficult task to completely clean the liquid tank therein and to assemble and disassemble the cleaner since the cleaner has a complicated structure. Furthermore, when such a cleaner falls over on the floor, the liquid in the liquid tank spills therefrom. Further still, the vacuum cleaner cannot be converted for use as an air cleaner. Such conventional vacuum or air cleaners are shown in Pando U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,265, Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,673, Mare U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,745, Principe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,281, Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,999, Sawyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,768, Tahiliani U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,746, and Cyarno U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,599.